Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional prosthesis 10 includes a prosthesis socket 60 into which the amputated limb is placed. The prosthesis socket 60 is connected to a prosthesis shank 30. The prosthesis shank 30 is further connected to a prosthesis foot 20, which bears the weight and makes contact with the ground. The conventional prosthesis 10 includes an adjustable connection, normally between the prosthesis socket 60 and the prosthesis shank 30. For example, the prosthesis shank 30 can have a coupling 40 with an upper end having a concave hemispherical surface. The prosthesis socket can have a pyramid adaptor 50 at the lower end thereof, which fits into an aperture provided in the concave surface of the coupling 40. The pyramid adapter 50 includes a surface curved to match the concave surface of the coupling 40. With this configuration, the prosthesis socket 60 can be articulated forward and backward and from side to side with respect to the prosthesis shank 30 and foot 20 to align the prosthesis socket 60 and prosthesis shank 30 to an optimal position that is both efficient and comfortable for the wearer of the prosthesis 10. Alignment can be described by a set of true angles that describe the tilt of the socket 60 with respect to a reference plane or the axis of the shank 30. One example of a reference plane is the plane that is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the shank 30. One angle is measured in the sagittal plane and the other angle is measured in the coronal plane
A computerized prosthesis alignment system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008/0139970 and 2008/0140221, incorporated herein expressly by reference for all purposes. These publications disclose a moment sensor 100 and control module 102 that is used to measure the moments occurring at the prosthesis socket. The moment sensor 100 can be attached to the socket and to the shank. As the prosthesis wearer walks using the prosthesis with moment sensor 100, the moments experienced in the anterior/posterior plane and the right/left plane are measured and recorded.
While the above-described computerized prosthesis alignment system is a significant advance in this art, new improvements are continuously being sought that enhance the experience for a prosthesis wearer to improve the comfort, lifestyle, and functionality.